Starting Now
by Addison Forbes Montgomery
Summary: Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery
1. There is a Light in your eyes

there is a light in your eyes   
meredith narrates  
people make mistakes try as we may we can never change them or avoid them so we all go through life blindly hoping something or rather someone will find us and sweep us off to a magical land but until that day comes we are here waiting and we never quite know what is the real thing or what's going to turn around and bite us in the ass

it was a normal day for Derek and Addison Shepard or at least they thought it was. They both woke up at 5:30am in their lovely manhattan brownstone neither spoke a word. they then part for work. addison asusual had a slow day a nd decided to go shopping , she bought some new shoes and head home early when she arrived she found Mark Sloan's car parke din her drive way she found him in the kitchen singing someold Jimmy buffet song and making a sandwich."do you do this often" addison asked as she leaned against the door frame Mark jumped  
woah your home early he said that still doesn't answer my question now she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it " Ugh i um just ah" Mark studdered calm down i was just kidding come on let's sit and talk addison said as her toughts of Derek returned. Mark was the only person that addison ever spoke to about derek cause mark knew derek and he knew him well so how were things this morning with him mark asked as he ate his sandwich totally akward not to mention silent what am i going to do addison leaned on the table as she spoke why don't you just talk to him mark suggested as he stroked addison fair skin "can you stop doing that" addison said as she pushed him away why he asked addison held up her ring finger the ring mark no matter how much of an ass derek is being I still love him she said well addison i love you i love you more than derek ever will come on he said as he leaned in to kiss her Addison leaned hesitenly foreward...  
but then suddenly smacked him away " oh sorry" she gasped and covered her mouth. Mark chuckled " You need to go home now " addison let him know she was uninterested . Mark stood grabbed his coat and his sandwich and wlaked out the door  
  



	2. Be my Friend Hold me

Be my friend Hold me   
Derek must have gotten off early and heard addisons whole convserstion with Naomi on the phone. Addison tole her all about mark. Naomi said he probably won't do it again so it doesn't matter. ABout 20 minutes later Derek came down stairs "addison we need to talk" he said the lids of his eyes drooping down low Addison then knew for sure he heard. " derek nothing happend he...I...kicked him out of my ... our house he didn't argue or anything he just left. Addison said she took a deep breath and continued " He was just here and i neede some one to talk to so I started to talk to him but nothing happened I know thats what always gets said but it's true" addison said with tears in her eyes " no, Addison that not what we need to talk about ... you remeber last month when i went on that trip to Seattle?. Derek asked " uh.Yeah when richard called you to perform that double barrel brain bypass uuummmmm ... yeah .. I remember what about it?" addison hesitated Derek's expression went blank. Derek, What, Derek What the hell happened , Derek what did you do?" addison yelled with her mascara filled tears pouring down her face. " I fell in,love with another woman" Derek finally said . Addison's legs collapsed under her she fell to the ground crying and repeating the number 11 she finally felt her legs again and stood pure rage was her only fuel in her blue eyes " 11 years derek 11 freakin years 7 of which we hardly spoke all thrown away ina week get the hell out of my house now ... wait you know what I'll leave " addison ran up the spiral stair case of their beautiful manhattan brownstone . she packed her and left Manhattan not really knowing where to go she got a phone call as she drove the interstate between Ohio and Indiana  
So I put my arms around you  
"Dr. Addison she... Montgomery how may I help you" she answered through her tears. "addison it's richard where the hell are you" richard webber was cheif of surgery at seattle Grace hospital " i don't know somewhere between ohio and indiana , why do you care?" addison answered nonchalantly some timbaland beats bumping softly on the car radio." because I just got a call from your husband " richard began "mmm I don't know or rather I don't care who you are speaking of but I left my ex husband 3 hours ago I am moving on I am going to visit a little friend of mine " addison said deviantly. "addison please don't do anyhting irrational " richard said lovingly " i am not going to do anything stupid i am just going to meet a friend okay?" okay bye richard said reluctantly " I'll see you later" addison answered and hung up. That left Richard confused " why will she see me later?" he pondered aloud.


	3. so I put my arms around you

You will never be my dear, dear friend   
Addison arrived at her final destionation about 3 days later. She walked up to the reception area . "yes um hello is there a Meredith Grey on staff here" addison questioned " um yes I cna page her " The nurse replied " Yes thank you so much nurse... Debbie is it" addison said peerin at the nurses name tag then heading for the waiting area. After about 20 minutes and 9 potienal meredith's passed by an ugly little ...girl walked toward addison ina frumpy blazer , jean boot combo . addison senced her fear and could nearly read her mind " Meredtih is it?" addison began Meredith nodded slowly " well meredith I assume my husband mmm... Ex husband never led you to believe he had a wife cause if he didn't then your just stupid and obivously mentally imparied not to see that he is so hot he has to be taken and if he did mention it that kinda makes you a we so which is it are you stupid or are you a we?" Addison decided acting like she was the devils spawn was the correct way to go about it Meredith stood stunned as addison removed her heels and earrings and began to tie back her hair she prepared for a fight as just then she began to throw the first punch...

when suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her into another room she ripped her arm away from the grasp of the person and whipped her body around "Crap" she shouted when she saw richard standing there. " Now addison i am really going to try and be calm about this whole thing but can I just ask why were you about to punch that intern on my surgical floor ?" addison pondered before she answered " Um wellI have really good reason for this" Addison then noticed meredith , a beautiful blonde and an asian watching her and completely lost track of everything chief shouted at her just wondering how great it would be if she could just go ahead and just jump them right then . " addison are you even listening to me " richard asked " Of course I am "  
"really then what did I just say" RIchard asked. "um... That I was totally right for coming to confront my issues " addison guessed. cheif gave her a look "or not .. ok I wasn't listening but I just couldn't just stand there and imagine her with my husband could I ?" addison asked. "you're right I would have donre the same thing ... but in my surgical wing ? come on addie" richard stated. "what? I can't stand her I am so much prettier than she is I can't for the life of me understand why he would choose her over me !! I am like totally perfect and she's ...well... not " addison said as she sat in a chair and grabbed her head both hands. " I am sure that there is someone out there for you " richard said just then a young Intern walked by. "i am thinking you're right on that one " she stood up and began to walk out the door and follow the intern. " addison new head of OB/GYN?" richard asked . addison nodded smiled and quickly scurried out the door


	4. wakin up is the hardest part

do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand   
as she walked around the corner she crashed right into a beautiful latino . " ooo sorry hey your Addison right ? the one who came the closest to beating up meredith I attempted once but you totally beat my record" the woman said while vigerously shaking her hand . " glad to meet you too but I was wondering have you seen a super hot boy run by ?" addison asked . while trying to read her name tag. " who Karev? you like him believe me you are not the only one but you probably have the best shot " she answered. " calliope, that's a pretty name " addison said " Really I hate it call me Callie all my friends do" callie said " come on I'll introduce you to Karev and some other people" she contiued

Addison followed callie into the cafetria and they sat at an empty table. Karev was sitting at a table with Meredith , the blonde and the asian. he stood up when he saw the ladies sit down. " oh my god he is coming over here" addison said. "well generally when you meet someone they have to be standing next to you" callie answered sarcasitcally. " hey what's up " alex said as he sat down. " this is Addison Montgomery" callie said " yeah I know she pretty much all they are talking about" alex stated " really what are they saying " callie asked . "wait woah woa woah is he your spy or something?" addison asked " kinda what do you expect George never tells me anything , karev here he knows pretty much every thing he does get a little forgetful with names" callie said with a chuckle. " okay what are they saying about me ?' addison asked. " um stuff like omg Mereshe so much prettier than you i don't understand why he dumped her for you" alex mocked " really ?" addison asked " well yeah you look like isabella fricken rosealinei , you know your like prefect and well she is not " alex said as he watched meredith spill pudding on her shirt . " I wanna talk to her about derek" addison said with an evil glare. " oh they don't call him derek " Karev answered " really what do they call him ? " alex pondered for a minute . " O'Malley come here" alex called george. " a short ackward man scurried toward them " hey lovely" he said first to callie ." Hey sweetie , addison this is my husband george " . callie said " O'malley what do those bimbos call derek shepard " karev asked " um.. mc..dreamy.. yeah" he stated with pauses. addison laughed so loud the whole place stared at her " what ?" she said  
" that is pretty much the funniest thing I have ever heard expect for I am leaving you for meredith but that is close " addison said as meredith and her posse continued to stare. addison gave them a dirty look they immediately turned around to face their table. then addison got a page. "who is it ?" callie asked . " um ... I .. don't ..kn...derek.. um .. yeah... i gotta go " addison got up quickly then stopped and turned toward the table" Karev wanna make an easy 20 bucks plus 3 granteed surgeries ?" she asked. " um yeah sure dude what do I have to do?" alex asked . ' walk with me and we'll talk" addison said alex followed " he totally has a crush on her" callie said to george. " totally" he replied and he returned to his lunch table.


	5. Take these broken wings and learn to fly

take these broken wings and learn to fly all your life   
Addison entered the chief's office with alex on her arm only to find a huge surprise. " what are you doing here?" addison shouted when she saw Mark sloane and Derek sitting in oppisite corners of the room " these two were fighting on my surgical floor they refuse to talk so do you know why ?" richard asked " no I don't but I am pissed" addison answered " you're hot when you're pissed " Alex added " who is this?" derek asked " my new boyfriend, Alex . Alex this is derek and this Mark I've told you about them haven't I ?" addison stated alex nodded "Karev what did I tell you about dating the other staff members" richard asked " do it with discretion but I wanna shout it from the roof tops I am in Love with addison Montgomery!!" alex said " come on addison let's go" alex said addison nodded and followed they exited " we played Karev " addison handed him the 20 dollar bill " thanks but I wasn't acting " alex said " Huh" addison paused " I like you addison so I was wondering do you want to come to my apartment and watch a movie maybe .. across the universe" alex asked shyly " um.. yeah .. sure .. that would be fun.. what time " addison asked " how's 9 ?" alex asked " great see ya then " addison said as she walked away . Alex cheered .


	6. I just want your kiss boy

I just want your kiss boy  
Addison arrived at Alex's apartment mere minutes before nine she sat in her car afraid to get out and greet him. finally she worked up enough courage to go to the door she knocked. alex quickly opened the door as if he had been standing there waiting " hey , I was afraid you weren't coming " alex said with a chuckle " why wouldn't I come I said I would didn't I .. god you really need to chill" addison said while she was freaking out on the inside " Um please come in.. may I take your coat " Alex said " alex I'm not wearing a coat " addison laughed " right obviously um are you hungry .. i could order somethingfrom the chinese place downstairs" alex studdered " Yeah that would be great " addison said still laughing at addison "um yeah you can sit down and I'll order that" ALex stummbed into the kitchen just then addisons phone rang" shortie got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur ..with the fur" that was how she knew it was callie " hey cal I am kinda busy right now " addison whispered " your ringback tone is low ?" callie asked " um yeah if your so cool whats yours" addison asked "the way you make me feel" callie hesitated " really mine is shadow of the day " alex said as he came in " sorry cal got to bounce. TTYL bye" addison said still whispering " really you like Linkin Park .. cuz I have tickets to go see them next week you can come if you want .. you can be my date " addison said " woow that would be crazy awesome " alex answered just then the door bell rang alex went to go get the door mean while addison googled linkin park tickets on her sidekick she bought 4 so callie and george could come. alex came back just as she closed her sidekick. " um do you want to watch the movie now ?" alex said " um yeah I loved the Beatles but they were before your time with makes me feel really old " addison said " um you were what 3 years old a the peak of their fame ?" alex asked " Irrelevant!" addison shouted . after about 45 minutes they had snuggled up with each other and alex leaned in slowly to kiss addison when again her phone rang " if you were falling then I would catch you , you need a light I'd find a match" this time a different ring tone " who is it now?" alex asked " um i don't know that is my default tone hang on a sec kay " addison said alex nodded  
-Dr. montgomery , may i ask who's speaking?  
- hi um wow i'm Dell Parker and Dr. bennett wouldn't let me call you so I am going to have to be quick  
- Naomi?  
-yeah i am the desk boy at the wellness center and i am studying midwifery  
- midwifery? is that even a word  
- um yeah i am pretty sure anyways i want to come to Seattle and study under you it would be such an honor  
-listen, dell is it , you realize if Naomi catches you talking to me you will be shot right  
-it is worth it  
-really  
-yep  
-hmmm i'll discuss it with the chief and call you on Monday is that okay  
- yeah here's my home number  
-okay what is it  
- 1-323-867-5309  
-isn't that a song  
-why do you think I requested that as my phone number  
alright  
-bye  
-thanks bye


End file.
